You'll Be in My Heart
by xXErika
Summary: Rin, being the small child that she is, and knows no shame, cuddled into his chest, yawning. “Lord Sesshomaru?” No response.“…Thank you…”


Hey everyone who might be reading this story out there…I was singing to myself, and I thought of this story…this was originally going to be about Shippo and Kagome…but…I thought maybe it was overkill… (Nervous laughter)

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha…but I own a plOOsh! (Snuggle!)

You'll be in My Heart

Since the day Sesshomaru, the supposedly ruthless Great Dog Demon of the Western Lands, had met the small human girl, he had grown very fond of her. The way she kept him company, how she would always pick him flowers, though he would eventually turn them down so he wouldn't seem soft…

The way she always stood by him, even if they were in danger…

Yes, he had grown quite fond of her, though he hated to admit it.

She would never complain about their long journeys together…though he knew she was tired whenever she would start to yawn while walking through the forest and allow her eyes to droop.

In some occasions, he even said her name, and, as tired as she was, she made her eyes snap open again, answering to her guardian,

"Yes, m'lord…?"

It was during one of these journeys that Rin went to the town one day, hoping to find some food for them. Though Sesshomaru had told Jaken to go find some food, Rin was certain that she could find something for them on her own, hoping to prove that she was no baby.

So she skipped into the town, with a few exotic fruits and vegetables she had found, hoping to trade with some of the villagers.

Rin looked at the little shops around her, held up with nothing but small wooden tables and some cloth covering the top in case of a downpour.

She was particularly interested in buying some soup, which seemed to contain some rabbit meat…and though she thought it a ghastly idea to kill a cute fluffy bunny, she wanted to please her guardian, so she traded her own food to buy his, knowing there was not going to be enough for them all to eat together.

She handed the woman her fruits, and accepted the bowl of soup in return.

Careful not to spill the contents, she walked back out of the town…then she heard a whisper behind her, and a twig snap.

"Is _she_ the one? Is _she_ the one who travels with that demon?"

She turned around quickly…

"W-who goes there?" she asked in a shaky voice.

A large group of boys stepped out from behind the trees.

"Is it true?" One of them asked.

"Excuse me…?"

"Is it true that you travel with such Dog-Demon named Sesshomaru!" he asked angrily.

"Oh…Do you mean Lord Sesshomaru?" she looked happily at them.

"I assure you, Lord Sesshomaru would not hurt a fly…without reason…"

She added awkwardly.

"Ah, but he _does_ hurt it."

"Well…yes, but you see, he…" she stuttered, gripping the bowl in her hands tightly.

"_Shut up_, you _foolish_ girl! Don't you see that he just wants you around him to _eat_ you for some dinner later, after you're old and big enough to be served as his supper?" the boy shouted, pushing her back, and causing her soup to spill.

She gasped.

"Now look what you've gone and done! Lord Sesshomaru is going to be so disappointed in me when he finds out…" she cried.

"So you see! He's fattening her up _already_!" he said, turning to the boys behind him, who all nodded in agreement, angry looks on their faces.

"No! I was giving him this food, so e wouldn't have to eat the same old thing…!" she tried to convince them.

"So you're his _servant _now, are you?" he spat.

"No! That's not what I mean at all! You know what? You' are all big, stupid, ugly bullies!" she yelled at them.

"Stupid! _Ugly!_? How _dare_ you make such accusations!"

They all swarmed around her, kicking her, pulling her hair, punching her stomach, and she was lying defenseless on the ground…

'_Lord Sesshomaru…please…help…prove them wrong…'_

She was just accepting the fact that her past was returning, that she would once again be the orphan that was abused and beat by the other villagers…until she saw a white blur in the corner of her eye…and saw the boys running away.

'_Lord Sesshomaru…'_

Then everything went black.

When she awoke, she found herself lying on the back of Ah-Un, the demon horse.

"Lord Sesshomaru…?" she said weakly.

She heard nothing in response.

"Lord Sesshomaru…do you…do you only want me as your slave? Am I of no good use to you? Do I disappoint you? Do I anger you? Do I…do I…?" she started to cry, tears falling from her eyes and onto the back of her sleeve, which was stained with blood.

Sesshomaru stopped walking, and, as if on cue, so did the others.

It was quiets for a few moments, excepts for Rin's crying, then…

"Jaken." The Dog Demon said, "See if you can find some cold water for Rin."

The little imp bowed slowly, and said, "Yes, milord."

Once the creature left, it was quiet again.

"Do I…?" she asked again.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

"Who told you such nonsense?" he asked her, turning around and walking towards Ah-Un and Rin.

"It was…it was…those boys…back in the forest…" she said quietly, clenching her little fist.

"Oh. It was them, was it? And what exactly did they tell you?"

"They said…they said…you were only going to keep me until I fat enough to be your dinner….or you're using me as a servant…"

"So… If you're asking me…does that mean you think of me as using you as my servant?"

Her eyes widened. She tried to sit up, but when she tried, all she managed to do was fall forwards, into the feathery material of the Dog Demon's clothing.

"No! Never! That's not what I think at all m'lord!"

"So…why do you ask…?"

_I will protect you_

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

"Because…because…I hear of so many evil demons…such as those who have killed my mother and father…"

"And do you take me as evil?"

Her eyes slanted for a second, thinking.

Then she looked up at him.

"…No…no, I don't m'lord!"

"Then I trust you will follow your own mind, and not another some other foolish human's?"

"…Yes…I will, m'lord. Now…if you would allow me...I would like to get back on my feet…I am not a small child."

She attempted to jump from the horse's back, and would have landed gracefully, if it weren't for the fact that her ankle had been sprained.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. He thought of extending his arm, but saw her trying to get back up again, without any help from anyone else.

_For one so small,_

_you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

Though she tried again, she fell. She landed on the feathery material of his clothing again, and held on while he brought it up, with Rin hanging onto the end.

Once she had gotten to his height, she held onto his shoulder and rested her face against the soft material, holding onto his collar, which looked like Sesshomaru was now holding onto an infant.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here_

_in my heart always_

Rin, being the small child that she is, and knows no shame, cuddled into his chest, yawning.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

No response.

"…Thank you…."

The Dog-Demon smiled ever so lightly.

_Always…_


End file.
